


Thoughts

by BottledUpWishes



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledUpWishes/pseuds/BottledUpWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short lil' fic on Neko's first winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

She’d found refuge – if one could call it that – beneath a rundown bench. It barely sheltered her from the snow, and thus, only a small patch of the ground below wasn’t completely covered in it. Curled up, it was the best ??? could do with.

Her fur was stuck to her small body, soaking wet from snow that melted onto her throughout the day (week?). Despite the sun that cracked through the dark, grey clouds above, there wasn’t any warmth to feel, and there wasn’t a single morsel of food in the area.

Freezing and hungry.

Two very, very familiar adjectives to ??? by just this one winter.

Along with something else.

Something fuzzy, but prominent, as if a feathery pen was poking the side of her head. Over the past few months, something tore at her heart, to the point of tears. However, by now, all ??? could remember was that emotional tug, without any detail to go by. She’d recall telling herself not to linger over ‘it’, but what  _was_  ‘it’?

It wasn’t an answer she’d ever find out, not on her own.

When she tried, with all the concentration she could muster, it’d merely toss her into a distressed state. Like a weight crushing her chest inwards, it stirred a meek, suppressed cry from the back of her mind to the lump in her throat. Sometimes, when she tried especially hard, it left her throat feeling dry, even sore, and her heart pounding and aching.  That tended to be when she would have a cold, sick feeling to her stomach.  Like fish swimming cold waters in a frenzy.

Whatever ‘it’ was, she’d long since doomed herself to never clearly remembering, and just left herself with this sick, distressed feeling.

So now, that mixture of hungry, cold, and ‘it’, left her in a sorry state.  An especially sorry state given the fact that she, a cat, a noble, proud, independent creature, found herself curled up for whatever personal warmth she could find.


End file.
